Datacenter backup may be performed manually by a backup administrator. Backup administrators may encounter instances where backup storage is exhausted, which could result in a backup window slippage. Ensuring there is sufficient backup storage capacity to prevent a backup window slippage can be a challenging task for a backup administrator.